


Shut Out the World

by Sevandriel89



Series: Shut out the World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Dean, moderate bondage, nightclub!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevandriel89/pseuds/Sevandriel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is convinced by an annoying coworker to become a member of an extremely exclusive night club, so as a new comer there are a few rules. Except everyone knows rules are made to be broken at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Out the World

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am having to thank my wonderful Kiriei for this little prompt, which started out much simpler then turned into this. Any and all mistakes are my own, and if I portray any part of the Dom/sub world please let me know as I am still learning the ins and outs.

Dean had recently become a member of an extremely exclusive club, and only after much heckling from his best friend. It was explained to him that it would be very educational as well as exciting. 

"Here goes nothing." He pushed open the heavy wood door, and made his way to the back of the building knocking three times on the painted black door with silver swirling script. He pulled the card from his back pocket and picked at a thread on his jeans while he waited. He looked back down the hallway and had just about talked himself out of going in when the door was flung wide open.

"Well, hello handsome." Dean turned to see a leggy brunette with a brilliant smile, "You got your card there, stud?" She held her hand out as Dean fumbled to hand it over. "Aahhhh, first time? Explains why your so jittery there." She handed him his card back, "Why don't you follow me and I'll show you the ropes and tell you how this works." 

When Dean's brain finally caught up she was walking back down a dimly lit hallway decorated with pictures of bondage scenes in varying degrees from simple blindfolds, cages, to suspension via ropes and even a few Dean wasn't sure how to describe. His face flamed when he stopped on one picture with a man dressed in tight leather shorts with a zipper that started from the front and disappeared to the back. A leather corset with three belts that crossed the front came up to just below pierced nipples. Black sex mussed hair framed a face with fierce blue eyes and a devilish smirk. At the man's feet was another blindfolded, with ropes binding his hands, legs, and feet; mouth held open with a ring gag. 

"That's Castiel. He's one of our more popular Dom's here. If that's something you'd be interested in, I can arrange a meeting with him. He should have an open spot tonight after his demonstration." She twirled her hair around her fingers as she waited. Dean could still feel his face burning, but moved to keep following. "You know, I think he'd be a really good one for you, you seem like you'd be a tough one to crack." She laughed lightly and pulled on Deans leather jacket leading him to the lounge. "You wait here, I'll go get your paperwork, and I'll see if I can't get the angel to come and meet you." She sauntered away behind one of multiple doors. 

Dean thrummed with nervous energy and licked his lips almost constantly until the brunette returned clipboard in hand. "It won't take long, just a few disclaimers and a personality test so that we can pair you up with our dom's and sub's as appropriate." She handed over the clipboard and left Dean to it.

Dean was shown to the Demonstration room after he turned in his paperwork, and he took a seat in the middle of the room noticing the man from the picture he stopped to admire before. He could feel the heat rising in his face once more as he watched Castiel order the other man around on stage. What he was demonstrating was absolutely embarrassing in Deans mind, but all the same he wanted to experience it. 

Deans attention never left the leather clad man, and he could feel his interest twitch in the tight jeans he chose for that evening.  
"The most important thing to remember when you are assuming the role of being Dominant, is to be considerate, respectful, and to be able to read your partner. Be observant to their discomfort, some Submissive's will not tell you if they are uncomfortable with words even with the safeword set. Always remember that you as the Dom are responsible for not only yourself, but the well being of your Sub as well; before, during and after your scene." 

Castiel looked out into the crowd as he stood behind the gagged and bound Sub and locked eyes with Dean. "Whether your sub is completely submissive or tries to challenge you every step of the way, it is the Doms responsibility to know the limits of your sub. Being a Dom is a lot of responsibility, but do not let that prevent you from learning." 

Dean could have sworn that the leather clad man winked at him before leaning over the man before him and whispering something in his ear causing the sub to groan around the ball gag.

Dean was all at once intrigued and terrified of wanting this man to tie him up and tease him into submission. He was transfixed as the very same man that had roughly ordered the sub around, quickly turned into a gentle, almost loving care taker after the demo.

Dean had to excuse himself to the bathroom and splash cold water on his face and breathe deep for a few moments to slow his rapidly beating heart. He didn't even look up when the door squeaked open and heavy booted footsteps stopped right behind him. 

"Hello,Dean." The voice was familiar, but about an octave lower and it sent an wave of want racing to his already leaking cock. He looked up into the mirror and caught bright blue eyes watching him. He could see how deep his blush had gotten and was mortified that he'd been caught like this.

"Uhm," Dean had to clear his throat when all that came out was a broken squawk. "Hi." He berated himself for sounding so lame.

"I can assume that you are interested in the scene I demonstrated earlier?" the head tilt and smirk had Dean gripping the sink for support as he nodded slowly letting his imagination run away momentarily. Castiel crowded Dean up against the sink and ran hands from Deans thighs all the way up to bunch in Dean's thin Henley,"Because I think you'd be perfect for it."

"I, uh, yeah, that sounds good." He straightened up and tried his best to calm his arousal that was painfully evident if Castiel were to look which he didn't so much as glance down as he turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"I expect you to be in room 201 in fifteen minutes, dressed in the clothing set out for you, Dean. Do not keep me waiting." Before Dean could protest Castiel was already out the door. Dean sighed and was about to take a quick five minutes to calm himself down when Castiel made a quick reappearance, "I expect you to contain yourself, and do not pleasure yourself before our session." Gone again.

Dean groaned and quickly adjusted himself to try and hide just how excited he was before walking out through the lounge to collect the key to his room. 

On the way he spotted the brunette from before, "Hey, does he always make appearances in the bathroom to talk to clients?" Her eyebrows rose considerably.

"Not usually no, Clarence must be interested in you. You, Mr. Winchester are in for one hell of a ride." She cackled and sauntered away same as before.

Dean let himself into the room and spent a moment looking around the interior, which was surprisingly tame, no chains or hooks hanging from the ceiling as he'd been expecting.The only things in the room being a round bed in the center, as well as a bathroom adjacent. The colors were earthy and calming, so Dean walked to the counter with his clothing set on it. A note rested on top of the clothing.

I'm really looking forward to showing you a side of yourself you've never seen. Please put these on and wait for me by the bed, kneel.  
~Cas

Dean blushed before he gave an irritated huff and thought for a moment about not complying wondering how Cas would punish him for disobedience so early in the scene. An image of being bent over those leather clad thighs and sharp slaps landing over his bare ass made a moan slip from him, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. 

Someone clearing his throat behind him had Dean nearly jumping out of his skin. He turned to see Castiel in the same leather outfit as before, with a small black bag slung over his shoulder. "I thought I had instructed you to be dressed and ready before I arrived, Dean." Narrowed eyes focused on the note by Dean's feet, "I can only infer that you would prefer to be nude in this scene then?" He tossed the canvas bag onto the bed making it spin slightly. 

"If you would be so kind as to remind me of your safeword and conditions, we'll begin." Cas began unzipping his bag pulling items out and setting them on the bed, or looking at them before looking at Dean and putting them back in the bag.

Dean swallowed before stripping out of his jacket and boots slinging them haphazardly in the corner, "Impala. And the only conditions I have are the ones I'd have written down." When Castiel looked at him skeptically he hastily rid himself of the rest of his clothing and walked over to the rotating bed and remained standing there.

"You plan on being stubborn then, Dean? I believe you were told to kneel by this bed when you were ready, you are in for a long session if you insist on continuing to be so difficult. Now kneel, Dean." He let his voice drop to an unbelievably deep gravelly tone and Dean complied immediately. "Good boy, Dean." Castiel ran a hand lovingly down the side of his face before gripping what little bit of hair he could and tipping his head back. "If you behave I may allow you to achieve your climax tonight." Dean shivered when Castiel moved in close to whisper the rest in his ear,"If you're a very good boy tonight I might even let you fuck yourself on my cock, Dean." with a parting lick Castiel released Dean's hair and reached for the first piece of equipment.

Deans head was spinning, he was informed by the girl at the front desk that in no way shape or form were any of the scenes to include actual sex. Was it just to increase the teasing or was he being serious? It didn't really matter either way, because the words had the desired effect. He bit his lip to keep the mental images at bay and to try and keep his arousal in check.

Castiel made a tsking sound above Dean causing him to snap his eyes up to see what he'd missed. "I asked you a question, Dean. I expect you to answer." Dean took in the sight of the gag hanging from Castiel's fingers.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Dean felt ashamed that he couldn't focus long enough to get started. Cas sighed then knelt down to his level picking Deans head up.

"I asked if you'd prefer a ball gag or ring unless you're having second thoughts?" And just like that the Dominant deep voiced Castiel was gone, the concerned teacher taking over.

Dean shook his head, "I'm fine, I want the ring, please." He felt heat rise to his face as he added the please. Castiel placed a small kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth before slipping back into character effortlessly.

"Look at me, Dean." Dean quickly complied opening his mouth to allow the ring gag to fit smoothly around his head. Castiel double checked the fit before smoothing his thumb over Dean's stretched lips and humming his approval and circling his kneeling sub. "Sit up straighter for me, Dean." And immediately he complied making Castiel smirk as he walked back around to stand in front of his wide eyed man. 

"Would you like to suck me off, Dean?" Dean snapped his eyes up to look into smoldering blue eyes. Dean sat frozen unsure of what to do, "No? That's a little disappointing, but I suppose I'll survive. I want you put your hands together in front of you." Dean grunted but did as he was told, and Castiel quickly slipped handcuffs around his wrists pulling them up until Deans arms were stretched as far above his head as possible.

"Keep your arms up."Castiel let his own hands trail down to Dean's shoulders before kneeling behind him wrapping his hands around toned hips and curling there rubbing his own leather clad groin against Dean's backside, "I would love to see you ride me, Dean, I bet you'd be a screamer with enough patience," He ran his hands up along Dean's trembling stomach to pinch nipples. Dean couldn't help the little noises he made in response and dropped his head in embarrassment, "Do not hold back with me Dean, I want you to feel free to make as much noise as you want, the walls are very thick if you're afraid of someone hearing you." He tweaked nipples again, getting the same small whimper, before leaning forward to lick along a tense neck up to Dean's ear licking along the outer shell before breathing a hot breath along the other side of his bowed neck. 

"Give in to me, Dean, I'll make you feel so good." He rolled his hips into Dean and slide his hands down to wrap around shaking thighs pulling Dean further into his lap. A long moan brought Castiel to breathe the words over Dean's ear again "Ride me, Dean. Show me how you'd like it." Castiel leaned up to grab the handcuffs around Dean's wrists and pulled his arms down to rest for a moment, rubbing them to make sure circulation wasn't becoming an issue."Now, Dean."

Dean spread his legs just a little bit further and started a slow rhythm of rubbing his ass against the leather, wringing a gasp from him whenever the leather caught on his puckered rim. "Fuck, Dean you look so good riding me like that. Look." A hand came to pick his head up to look into a large mirror he'd failed to notice when he first entered the room. 

Dean locked eyes with Castiel and noticed the faint stain of a flush across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Dean tried to beg Castiel for more, but remembered the gag, so he locked his gaze to Cas' and rolled his hips with more force than before, dragging a deep growl from the man behind him.

"I think its time to add our next piece, Dean, don't you?" Dean may or may not have whimpered at the loss of Castiel's heat as he moved back over to the bed. "I'll give you the choice, either you're face down on the bed for this next part or you're on your back on the floor. Move to where you want to be." Dean quickly moved to climb onto the bed eager to hide his face in the bed and muffle any more noises. 

As he positioned himself as instructed he heard a sharp intake of breath and a low groan. Dean felt a bit of pride at that and spread his legs apart just a little bit more and arched his back presenting himself to his Dom, almost daring him to do something more than hes supposed to.

Castiel stretched the metal bar out to the length required to hook each ankle into their hitches. He reached under Dean brushing warm fingers along inner thigh and grabbing the handcuff chain before pulling Dean's wrists down to the spreader bar and unlocked the metal cuffs tossing them aside. He slid the leather cuffs around reddened wrists and secured them only as tight as necessary to keep him immobilized. 

Once secured Castiel double checked the restraints and thought about removing the gag momentarily. "Dean, do you want to keep the gag or not?" Dean shook his head, so Castiel removed it and tossed it aside in order to wipe the drool that had ran down Deans face. Placing another kiss on those stretched lips then running his tongue along the bottom lip he backed away when Dean tried to lean into it asking for more.

Castiel moved to stand behind Dean and rummaged through his bag once again pulling out lube and a slender looking vibrator. "Are you ready for the next part, Dean?" 

"Yes, please, Cas." Castiel set the toy within Dean's sight and saw his muscles flex and strain against the restraints. "Please, do something, fuck, anything, just touch me please." Dean felt half out of his mind and he realized that Castiel had barely done anything to him.

Castiel had to bite his lip to keep himself in check, "Oh, Dean, you're doing do well for me." He smoothed hands down the back of quivering thighs and leaned forward to blow a hot breath over the exposed pucker. He reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers and slipped them along Deans crack, traced down to just behind his sac then back up circling Dean's entrance and repeating the motion twice more. A frustrated sigh had Cas slipping his middle finger into Dean curling it in search of the man's prostate. He knew he'd found it when a string of curses spilled from bitten lips. Castiel rubbed the sensitive bundle a few more times before withdrawing the two fingers he'd worked into that tight hole. 

Dean tried to buck his hips back down onto those fingers, but a harsh slap to his ass made his mind blank momentarily and a high keening sound to wrench itself from his chest. Castiel paused and had to catch his breath after that, realizing he'd stopped in the middle of reaching for the slim vibrator. He cleared his throat,"Dean, do you enjoy being spanked?" An evil smirk played over his lips as he leaned into Dean's line of sight, and the green eyes squeezed shut as he tried to bury his face in his own shoulder. So Castiel repeated the harsh slap to the opposite side, and the same high keen echoed in the room, hips making aborted thrusts seeking friction. "I bet I could make you cum from just that." Castiel smoothed down Deans side and watched as he pushed his hips back whimpering.  
Castiel had to bite his lip to the point of nearly drawing blood to keep his focus on teasing and not to break every single rule he'd put into place when he started the club. So to distract himself and Dean, he slicked up the slim vibrator and eased that into Dean's clenching heat earning a long low groan instead of that desperate sound from just a moment ago.

"I would love to hear you make that sound with my cock filling you up Dean, would you like that?" Castiel turned the vibrator on and started thrusting it in and out listening to the panting gasps leaking from Dean's mouth. When Dean didn't answer right away, he turned the vibrator up and pressed it in until he hit Dean's prostate and held it there, making the man beneath him try to squirm away while making the most wonderful high pitched little gasps as he tried to impale himself back onto the vibrator at the same time. "Answer me, Dean. I need to hear you say it." 

Dean lost all focus on his surroundings after Cas asked that damned question, "Yes, fuck, yes, Cas I've wanted that since I first saw you on stage." His voice sounded completely wrecked even to himself. He pushed back onto the vibrator and gasping when it hit his prostate again.

Castiel pulled the vibrator out, turned it off and tossed it over his shoulder. "One more question, are you clean?" When Dean answered yes with a frantic nod Castiel groaned and ran his hands up Dean's legs gripping both ass cheeks and spreading them. Castiel leaned in and licked along Dean's crack, then pushed his tongue past that slightly stretched rim, making Dean wail into the mattress, clenching around Cas' thrusting tongue. Castiel pushed two fingers in beside his tongue and quickly stretched Dean as efficiently as he could. After adding yet another finger he simply couldn't wait any longer, and pulled away noticing the growing damp spot beneath Dean, so he wrapped wet fingers around his neglected cock giving it a few pulls wringing an almost pained sound from him. 

Castiel unzipped his shorts, freeing himself and nearly lost it when Dean wiggled his ass and whined before him, "Dean, I didn't bring any condoms with me, this isn't supposed to happen during these sessions, do you still want to do this?" Castiel bit his lip and gripped the base of his dick.

"Damnit, Cas I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now..." He trailed off as Castiel pressed into Dean with a long slow thrust. Dean hissed in discomfort until Castiel was seated to the hilt. He was still for a moment, "Move, Cas."

"I'm trying to make this last more than two minutes, Dean. Be quiet." Castiel let his head fall forward to rest in between Dean's shoulder blades. Dean clenched up around the length filling him making a shuddering breath ghost along his skin. Castiel withdrew almost completely from Dean and pressed back in just as slowly as the first time, make Dean growl and clench around him again, "Oh, God, Dean," He leaned back and wrapped his hands around hips before setting a quick shallow pace, Dean groaned when Cas hit his prostate almost constantly, but it wasn't enough to push him over the edge of his orgasm,"I really won't last long, Dean, I apologize." 

Dean scoffed, "I'm not in much better shape here. Step it up already."

Castiel growled before pulling out and slamming back in setting a hard skin slapping rhythm, "Better?" his voice was practically inhuman with how deep it had gotten, "This more to your taste?" Castiel leaned forward to grip Deans hair again and panted above him.

Dean couldn't even get a proper breath to answer Castiel, so when the stinging slap of his other hand came across the side of Dean's ass it was the end of him. His vision whited out as his orgasm splattered the blue comforter below him, Castiel pressed twice more into Dean's tight heat before pulling out and adding to the mess on the bed. Castiel stroked himself through his orgasm before letting his head fall to rest on Deans back until his breath came back to its normal rate. He clumsily moved off the bed to release Dean's binding guiding him as he fell to his side, rubbing the areas were the leather left marks. He kissed each one in turn before pushing everything off the bed collapsing beside Dean, pulling him into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You were a very good boy for me today Dean. I'd like to see you again, outside of the club, if you'd allow it." Castiel pressed kisses along the exposed skin he could reach while entwining his legs with the broader man wrapped in his arms.

Dean just pressed back into Castiel, still recovering from the best orgasm he'd ever experienced, "Cas, I don't think I can say no after that." 

"Well, you could, but do you really want to?" Dean could hear the hesitance in Castiel's gravelly tone, so he rolled over to look into those blue eyes.

Dean kissed Castiel for the first time and put as much feeling into it as possible, tracing the seam of Castiel's lips and sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away a little breathless, "Does that answer your question?" Cas could only nod and pull Dean just that much closer and return the kiss.


End file.
